A Frozen Heart
by Hanayu-Chii
Summary: Mizuno's parent's died when she was young. After living in an orphanage for years, she and her brother decide to join the guild that their parents were in before they died. That guild was Fairy Tail.
1. Character Info: Mizuno & Ryu

**This is my first Fairy Tail FanFic so I might make a few mistakes here and there.**

**First up, here's some info on the OCs, Mizuno and her brother, Ryu.**

**MIZUNO**

**-Basic Info-**

**Name: Mizuno (It's just "Mizuno")**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: 12/31**

**Star Sign: Aquarius**

**Magic: Water Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Personality: She was a very happy child before her parents died, but after they died, she became cold. The only person she doen't act cold to is her older brother, Ryu.**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair Color: Mignight Blue**

**Hair Style: She has long midnight blue hair let down with a bunch of mini braids mixed in. When she's in battle mode, she'll tie up her hair.**

**Eye Color: Ice Blue**

**Casual Clothes: White polo with a light blue dress over the shirt. For her shoes, a pair of knee high black combat boots with brown laces.**

**Combat Clothes: Same as Casual Clothes exept that the dress is black.**

**Formal Clothes: Ice blue strapless silk dress that goes up to her knee. For shoes, a pair of midnight blue heels.**

**NOTE: I will have a picture of Mizuno in her Casual clothes on my profile, just in case any wants some visual aid.**

**-Fun Facts-**

**Favorite Color: Aquamarine**

**Least Favorite Color: Red**

**Favorite Food: Sushi, especially Sashimi and Unagi**

**Least Favorite Food: Garlic**

**Favorite Song(s): Beginner(AKB48), Just Be Friends(Megurine Luka-Vocaloid)**

**Least Favorite Song(s): Any songs by Justin Bieber and One Direction.**

**-Other Stuff-**

**Family: Midori(mother,water dragon slayer, deceased), Seiji (father,ice dragon slayer, deceased), Ryu(older brother, ice dragon slayer, alive)**

**Background: Mizuno's parents died when she was 8, so she and her brother, Ryu, lived in a orphanage until she was 15. Then, they joined Fairy Tail because that's the guild their parents were in before they died.**

**Other Stuff: She has a scar on her back, but I won't say why here.**

**RYU**

**-Basic Info-**

**Name: Ryu (It's just"Ryu")**

**Age: 16**

**Star Sign: Leo**

**Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Personality: After his parents died, he became very quiet. He is very protective of his sister and he **_**will**_** hurt anyone that hurts his sister.**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair Color: Chesnut**

**Hair Style: Similar to Gray's**

**Eye Color: Ice Blue**

**Casual Clothes: White T-shirt with a pair of black jeans. For shoes, a pair of blue Converse.**

**Combat Clothes: Same as Casual Clothes.**

**Formal Clothes: Black tux with a white dress shirt underneath and a dark blue tie.**

**-Fun Facts-**

**Favorite Color: Black**

**Least Favorite Color: Red**

**Favorite Food: Curry**

**Least Favorite Food: Garlic**

**Favorite Song(s): None**

**Least Favorite Song(s): None**

**-Other Stuff-**

**Family: Midori (mother,water dragon slayer, deceased), Seiji (father,ice dragon slayer, deceased), Mizuno (younger sister, water dragon slayer, alive)**

**Background: Ryu's parents died when he was 9, so he and his sister, Mizuno, lived in a orphanage until he was 16. Then, they joined Fairy Tail because that's the guild their parents were in before they died.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Members

**Here's Chapter 1! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. The only things I own are Mizuno and Ryu.**

**-Chapter 1 START-**

**Mizuno POV**

"Let's go Mizuno. We're almost at Fairy Tail" my brother said.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"About 5 more munutes," he replied.

**Timeskip: 5 minutes Ryu POV**

We stood outside Fairy Tail. "This is gonna be our home for a few years, Mizuno," my brother told me. We walked inside and looked at the guild. A guy with pink hair and a scarf noticed us. "Oi! Who're you guys?" he asked. "We're here to join the guild," I responded.

**Natsu POV**

I was looking aroungd the guild and noticed a girl with long dark blue hair and a boy with chestnut hair.

"Oi! Who're you guys?" I asked.

"We're here to join the guild," the boy said.

"Gramps! There are two people that want to join the guild!" I shouted.

"Pipe down, Natsu! You're giving me a headache! Now, where are the people that want to join the guild?" Gramps asked.

The girl with blue hair raised her hand. "We're over here."

"Ah. There you are. What are your names?" Gramps asked.

**Ryu POV**

"I'm Ryu and this is my sister Mizuno" I replied.

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"I am an Ice Dragon Slayer and my sister is a Water Dragon Slayer," I responded.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole guild was in shock. The pink haired boy walked up to us."I'm Natsu Dragoneel, Fire Dragon Slayer." A girl with blue hair and a guy with long black hair walked up to us too. "I'm Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer," the girl said. "Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon slayer," the guy said.

"Ryu, Mizuno. Do you're parents approve of you being in a guild?" the master asked.

"Our parents died when we were young," my sister replied.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. May I ask who they were?" the master asked again.

"Our mother was Midori, a Water Dragon Slayer. Our father was Seiji, a Ice Dragon Slayer. I inherited my mother's powers while Ryu inherited my father's powers," my sister replied.

The master's eyes grew wide. "Your parents were THE Midori and Seiji?!"

The guild looked confused. People stsarted whispering to each other.

"Who're Midori and Seiji?"

"They're parents were dragon slayers too?!"

"Why does Master look so startled?"

The master pulled himself together. "To all those who wonder who Midori and Seiji are, they were a powerful pair of S-Class Dragon Slayers that DIDN'T destroy a whole city on a mission," he told everyone. He put emphasis on the "DIDN'T destroy a whole city on on a mission" and was looking at Natsu when he said it.

**Mizuno POV**

"To all those who wonder who Midori and Seiji were, ther were a powerful pair of S-Class Dragon Slayers that DIDN'T destroy a whole city on a mission," he told everyone.

"So Mom and Dad were really powerful," I said to myself.

"Mizuno and Ryu. Please go to Mirajane to get your guild mark."

"Hai," I replied. Ryu and I walked over to a lady with long white hair.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane, or Mira! Where do you guys want your guild mark and what color?" she asked.

"Left shoulder in black," my brother said.

"You'll need to take off your shirt so I can stamp your shoulder," she said.

My brother shrugged. He took off his shirt and his six-pack showed. I saw some girls blush when they saw my brother's abs. Mira finished stamping his shoulder and Ryu put his shirt back on.

"How 'bout you, Mizuno?" Mira asked.

"Right arm in dark blue," I replied.

"There we go! Your all set!"

Natsu ran over."Mizuno! Ryu! Fight me!" he yelled. I looked at my brother, giving him the I'm-in-for-it-how-about-you look. He just nodded. "Sure," I said.

**Natsu POV**

"Sure," she said.

"Alright! I'll start it off! _**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" I yelled.

"_**Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!"**_

"_**Water Dragon's Roar!"**_

The combined attack from Mizuno and Ryu knocked me back a bit. "Come on! That didn't even scratch me! Don't hold back!" I yelled. I saw Mizuno grin evilly. "If you say so," she singsonged. "Mizuno. Don't kill him," Ryu said. Did this guy think I was going to be killed by some new girl?

"If you think that some new girl will be able to kill me, you think wrong! _**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**_" I yelled.

"_**Water Dragon's Eternal Rule!" **_**(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else.) **she yelled. A huge tsunami was coming towards me. I hit me and I felt my magic power draining. After tsunami disappeared, I heard some yell."Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!" Then I blacked out.

**Mizuno POV**

"Mizuno! You almost killed him!" a girl with blonde hair said. She was waiting outside the infirmary. Ryu made me check on Natsu to see if he was okay.

"Um...no. I just drained his magic power. Anyways, you can't really blame me for what happened. He's the one that told me not to hold back. And I didn't. Who are you anyways?" I asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm Natsu's teammate. Anyways, it is your fault that Natsu blacked out. You're the one that drained his magic," she said.

"Like I said, he's the one that told me "Don't hold back!" I said.

"Whatever. If you hurt Natsu again, I will hurt you," she threatened.

"And if you hurt my sister, _I_ will hurt you." I turned around and saw none other than my brother. He was glaring at Lucy. **(A/N: If you read the charcter info, you would know why Ryu said that.)**

Lucy stormed off. I went to check on Natsu. "Hey! Mizuno! You're stronger than you look!" he yelled when he saw me.

"Of course. Did you _really_ think that I would be a helpless little girl?" I asked.

"No. Not really. I just wanted to see how strong you are," he said.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to pick out a mission for Ryu and I. Bye!" I said.

"Wait! How 'bout you and Ryu join my team for a mission?"

"You're kidding right? One, I don't know anyone on your team except for you and that Lucy girl. Two, I'm pretty sure that Lucy girl hates me for "almost killing you", I made air quotes at "almost killing you."

"Wait, you met Lucy?" he asked.

"I met her outside the infirmary. She said that it was my fault that you "almost got killed". She specfically said "If you hurt Natsu again, I will hurt you."

"Putting that aside, you up for the mission with my team?"

"Sure. I'm up for it. I just need to ask my brother about it," I responded.

"I'm up for it," my brother said.

"OK! Since both of you are up for it, let's go meet my team right now," he said.

**Ryu POV**

Natsu lead up to a table with 2 girls and a guy. One of the girls was the one that threatened Mizuno and the other had red hair. The guy had dark blue hair.

"Mizuno, Ryu, this is Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster," he said.

"Kanata?" I heard Mizuno whisper.

**Mizuno POV**

When Natsu introduced me to his teammates, I thought that they looked pretty tough. I looked over to Gray. He looked really familiar.

"Kanata?" I whispered. I felt really dizzy.

"Mizuno! Mizuno!" I heard Ryu calling out to me, but I couldn't hear him any more. I fainted.

**-Chapter 1 END-**

**A/N: What do you guys think? I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R. Thank you for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. The only things I own are Mizuno and Ryu.**


	3. Chapter 2: Mizuno's Past

**Here is Chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Kanata?" Mizuno whispered._

_Before anyone could say anything, she fainted._

**A/N: You guys must be thinking "What is with her and fainting?" huh. If you're wondering why I do so many fainting scenes, it's because I think fainting helps reveal some of Mizuno's and Ryu's background. Well, the fainting scene with Natsu as just to introduce Lucy. Anyways, on with the story!**

**-Chapter 2 START-**

**Mizuno POV**

"Mizuno! Wake up!" Ryu shouted.

"Mmmm. Onii-chan. 5 more minutes." I groaned.

"Ahem," Erza coughed.

That didn't sound like Ryu. I opened my eyes. I saw red hair and a suit of armor. It was Erza. _Oh *beep*_. _I'm not at home._ "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine. But I have a question. Why did you say "Kanata" earlier when Natsu pointed to Gray?" Erza asked.

"Because Gray looks like my ex-boyfriend, Kanata Takahashi," I responded.

"Ex? Where is he now?" Lucy asked.

"He's gone," I said.

"What do you mean by he's gone?" Erza asked me.

When she asked me that, I remember what happened that day. Him saving me but dieing in the process. Tears started forming.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked.

"Mizuno, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Erza told me.

"No, I'll tell you guys. I'm going to be working with you guys for a mission, so you might as well learn a little more about my past." I took a deep breath and started telling them what happened.

**-Flashback START-**

_"Kanata, where are we going?" I asked._

_"We're going to train in the forest," he told me._

_"Can Ryu come too?" I asked him._

_He pouted. "No. When ever I want to spend some alone time with you, your brother always comes and takes you somewhere."_

_I giggled. "Are you jealous?"_

_He blushed. "N-no."_

_I giggled again. Then I kissed him on the cheek. "Come on. Let's go before it gets dark."_

_**Timeskip 20 minutes**_

_We had just finished training and were about to head home. Suddenly, three people jumped out and started to attack us. _

_'It's an ambush Kanata!' I sent a telepathic message to him. _

_'I know!' he said. _

_'Let's go with Formation A.' _

_'Let's do this!'_

_Kanata and I stood back to back._

_"__**Water Dragon's Wing Attack!**__"_

_"__**Snow Dragon's Wing Attack!**__" _

**Present: **"Wait! Your ex was also a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked. I nodded.

**Back to Flashback: **_We took out two of the mages. We totally forgot about the last one. We got out of our formation._

_"Were they S-Class or something? They were seriously tough."_

_"They might be." I noticed that there were only two unconcious people._

_"What, where's the third one?"_

_"Crap. I totally forgot about that. Let's go look-Mizuno watch out!"_

_I turned around._

_"Too late, girlie!" He requiped a katana and was about to to slash my neck. I stood there, frozen._

_"Mizuno move!" Kanata shouted. He pushed me out of the way. I fell on the ground. I got up, but I wish I hadn't. I saw Kanata get slashed on the neck with the katana. He fell down. I was mad._

_"__**Water Dragon's Eternal Rule!**__" A large tsunami appeared._

**Present: **" Isn't that the move you used on me?" Natsu asked me.

"Yep"

"Did it drain his magic energy?" he asked.

"No. The one I sent to you was to drain magic. The one I sent to him was to drain his magic, but I let my emotions get the best of me and it turned into a tsunami that killed him."

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu gasped. "You killed him?" Gray asked. "Like I said, it was supposed to drain his magic, but my magic got the best of me. I didn't mean to."

**Back to flashback:** _The last one was killed. I rushed over to Kanata._

_"Kanata! Kanata! Please don't leave me!" I pleaded. I started crying._

_He gave me a weak smile. I held his right hand. "Mizuno. Please don't cry. I've lost too much blood already, I'm not gonna make it." He was right. There was a large puddle of blood on the floor._

_I cried even more. I suddenly remembered that one of the ladies from the orphanage,Ms. Yuki, offered to teach me some healing magic. Why didn't I accept? "Damn it! If I accepted Ms Yuki's offer to learn healing magic, you might make it! Why didn't I accept?"_

_"Mizuno. Stop crying. Please. It isn't your fault that you didn't accept. You didn't know this was going to happen. Please stop crying." He wiped away my tears._

_"I have something for you. It's in my left jacket pocket."_

_I put my hand inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a small retangular box wrapped with blue gift wrap._

_"Open it," he told me._

_I tore off the gift wrap and opened the box. I side was a a silver necklace with a water droplet made out of sapphires._

_"It's beautiful," I whispered._

_"I'm glad you like it. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but seeing that I won't make it for your birthday, I'm giving it to you now."_

_I started crying again. "Thank you, Kanata." I kissed him on the lips, knowing that this would be the last time I would kiss him. "I will treasure this forever."_

_"I know you will. I want to tell you this: I have always loved you and I always will."_

_His hand fell out of mine. I cried uncontrollably. He was gone. The person I loved was gone._

_I wiped my tears knowing that crying wouldn't bring him back. I dug a whole in the ground and buried him there. I started walking back to the orphanage, but I turned around. "Goodbye Kanata," I whispered._

_**Timeskip: 20 minutes**_

_"Mizuno, where were you?" Ryu asked worriedly. "Where's Kanata?"_

_I cried. "What's wrong? Mizuno!" my brother asked me._

_"H-he-Kanata is gone," I said in between sobs._

_"What do you mean by gone? Was he kidnapped?" Ryu asked me._

_"Kanata died wh-while tr-trying to pr-protect me."_

_Ryu's expression turned from worried to sad. "Mizuno, are you okay?" he asked. He knew how close I was to Kanata. He was my boyfriend. He was also Ryu's best friend._

_"I'm fine," I said._

_"No, you're not. You're about to cry again," he said. "Come here," he said, opening up his arms._

_I cried for like the fifth time that day. I hgged my brother. "It's going to be okay."_

_I cried myself to sleep last night. I didn'tlet go of the necklace Kanata gave me._

**-Flashback END-**

"He must of loved you, getting you such a exspensive necklace for your birthday," Lucy said.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Can we see the nacklace?" Erza asked.

"Sure," I responded. I took the necklace out from under my shirt. It looked the same as when I opened the box a few years ago.

"Beautiful," Lucy said.

"Okay! What kind of mission do you guys want to do?" Natsu asked *cough* shouted *cough*.

"Natsu! Can't you sense the mood here?" Lucy asked.

"It's fine Lucy. Let's go look at the request board!" I said.

**-Chapter 2 END-**

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Most of this chapter was the flashback. Next chapter will be about the mission. Please R&R. Thx! .**

**What kind of mission are they gonna do? HINT: It's gonna have something to do with Mizuno's ex, Kanata.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES. IF I DID OWN FAIRY TAIL, NATSU AND LUCY WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW. SO WOULD JELLAL AND ERZA.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mission Start! (Pt 1)

**Yay! I finally finished Chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Let's go look at the request board!" Mizuno said._

-**Chapter 3 START-**

**No one's POV**

The team was looking at the request board. They couldn't find a good mission. "Capture bandits terrorizing a village", "Help out at a local magic school", "Take down a small dark guild". All the missions were, as Natsu said "A walk in the park".

"How about this one?" Mizuno asked.

_**Undercover Mission**_

_**Find and capture assasins at a royal party. More details at client's place.**_

_**Requirements: Must have 6 mages, fancy clothes, and must be able to waltz.**_

_**Reward: 3,000,000 J **__(A/N: It's a royal family, what do you expect?)_

"Undercover, huh? I like it!" Natsu said.

"Hmmm... I might still be able to Waltz," Erza said to herself.

"Waltz? I can do that with my eyes closed! I can teach you guys if you want," Lucy offered.

"Fancy clothes? I might still have some," Gray said.

"So? Yes or no?" Mizuno asked.

"Yes!" everyone said.

* * *

**Timeskip: 20 minutes Mizuno's & Ryu's Place****Mizuno's POV**

"Where did that dress go?" I asked myself.

I rumaged through my closet but I couldn't find it. I looked through the hangers again. I finally found it in between a black trench coat and a knee length white sun dress.

"There you are." I came out of the closet. I held up the dress, admiring the blue silk shimmering in the sunlight. After finding the dress, I found the pair of heels that went with the dress. I also grabbed a handful of accessories.

"Ryu, did you find your tux?" I shouted.

"Yup!" he shouted back.

He walked into my room and held up his black tux and dark blue tie.

"Let's head back to Fairy Tail," he said.

"Let's," I replied.

* * *

**Timeskip: 20 minutes Fairy Tail** **Mizuno POV**

We entered the guild and saw Lucy, Natsu, and Gray waiting at their table.

"Where's Erza?" I asked.

"Probably still packing,"Lucy answered.

"_Still_ packing? It's been 40 minutes and she's _still_ packing?" I asked.

"Just wait 'til you see her luggage," Gray shruddered.

"How much does she pack?" Ryu asked.

"About 20 suitcases," Natsu told us.

My eyes widened. "20 suitecases? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Totally serious," they said in unison.

"Do you guys help her carry the luggage?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes," Lucy sighed.

"In that case, I'm NOT IT!"I yelled. Noticing what I was thinking, Lucy shouted "Not it!"

"Not it," Ryu said.

"Not it!"Gray shouted.

"Huh? Not it! Shoot! I don't want to carry that devil woman's luggage!" Natsu protested.

"Who's a devil woman?" Erza, apparently, had returned to the guild and overheard Natsu.

'_Good luck, Natsu,' _Lucy thought.

'_Good luck, flame brain. You'll need it,"_ Gray thought.

"Um...uh...um...Lucy! Lucy's a devil woman!" Natsu yelled.

"Did you just call me a devil woman?" Lucy asked in a deadly tone. Natsu saw a deadly aura around Lucy.

'_Oh sh*t. I just made another person that's more scary than Erza when she's mad _mad." Natsu thought and sweatdropped.

"LUCY KICK!" she shouted. Natsu was kicked all the way to the other side of the guild. There was a huge dent in the wall in the shape of Natsu's body. "Ughhhhhhh," Natsu groaned.

"Gray, carry Natsu. Lucy, Mizuno, Ryu, help me carry some suitcases. We're heading to the train station," Erza ordered.

* * *

**Timeskip: 10 minutes Train Station** **Ryu POV**

We arrived at the train station a bought our tickets. There were still 15 minutes until the train came.

"Why a train?" Natsu asked.

"Would you rather take a train and get to Crocus within 2 hours or would you rather walk for a day?" Erza asked.

"But Wendy isn't here to cast Troia,"Natsu protested. '_He really doesn't wan to ride the train,huh?"_ I thought.

"Troia? I can do that, it's just that my Troia is a water form," my sister told Natsu.

"That would be very much appreciated," Erza told her.

* * *

**Mizuno POV**

I took out 3 bottles of my Trioa and handed one to Natsu, one to Ryu, and kept one for myself. Natsu drank the whole thing in one gulp, not saving any for the train ride back. Ryu, knowing that we still had another train ride, drank only half the bottle. I drank half and saved the rest for later.

"Natsu, you know we still have another train ride after this one right?" I asked.

"I know. You'll just give me another bottle later, right?" he asked.

"Wrong. The first one was free. The next one is 500 J," I told him.

"500 J?! Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Nope," I deadpanned.

"How 'bout this, if I can beat you in a round of Speed, you give me a free bottle," he offered.

"Sure. Just so you know, I've never lost a round of Speed," I warned him.

"Neither have I," he grinned. Erza set up the cards and made sure neither of us got a head start. "Ready? Set. Go!" The cards were stacking up fast. Soon, I had one card left. An ace. Natsu just put down a king. I placed my card down.

"Speed!" I yelled. Natsu groaned.

"Winner: Mizuno!" Erza called.

"Lokks like no Troia for you, Natsu," I told him.

"Not fair! I want a rematch!" he protested.

"Sure. You'll nd up losing again," I told him. I set up the cards, but before we got to play, the train arrived.

"All passengers riding the 2:00 train to Crocus, please report to platform 7. Repeat! All passengers riding the 2:00 train to Crocus, please report to platform 7. Thank you!"

"Too bad, Natsu. No Troia for you," I told him.

"Not fair! I want a rematch before we get on the train after the mission!" he told me.

"Maybe," I told him. We all got on the train. I sat in between Ryu and Lucy while Erza sat in between a bickering Gray and Natsu.

"Shut up, flame brain!"

"Can it, ice princess!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Erza yelled. They both flinched.

"Y-yes ma'am," they said in unison. Erza soon fell asleep and Natsu and Gray started fighting again.

"This is going to be a long train ride," I sighed.

**-Chapter 3 END-**

* * *

**Here's something I didn't mention in the Chracter Info about Mizuno: She can heal with water(Like Katara in Avatar). She can also cast Troia, but her's is a liquid form and it tastes like normal water.**

**Mizuno: When is chapter 3 gonna be out?**

**Me: Probably next Sunday.**

**Natsu: I have to wait a whole week to kick some assasin butt?!**

**Me: Yes.**

**Natsu: Can't you update earlier?!**

**Me: I can probably update earlier if you do the honors.**

**Natsu: The honors?**

**Mizuno: *Sigh* She means the disclaimer.**

**Natsu: Oh! Tusbasa-chii doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	5. NOTICE

**I am sooooooooo sorry everyone! I won't be updating for a week or two due to school and helping out somewhere. I will probably finish and post Chapter 4 next week! Thank you for understanding! I'll give you one of my ideas for Chapter 5. Thanks for understanding!**

"How 'bout we have a party for completing your first mission?" Lucy asked.

"What kind of party?" Mizuno asked.

"How about we go to karaoke place and have a singing contest," Erza asked.

"Sure! I haven't sang in forever!" Mizuno exclaimed. **(A/N: Mizuno warmed up to Team Natsu after going on the mission with them.)**

"You sing?" Gray asked.

"Well I used to. We used to have a karaoke machine in the orphanage. It broke one day so I couldn't sing anymore," she responded.

"Could you sing for us right now?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, I show you how good I am at singing. That way you can back out of the contest if you want," she said playfully.

"Oh? Your that confident you'll beat me?" Erza and Lucy asked in unison.

"Yes," Mizuno said confidently.

"Okay. Sing for us right now," ordered Erza.

"Prepare to be blown away," Mizuno warned. She cleared her throat.

_Itsuka no negai wa_

_Tsuchi no naka de nemutte_

_Yakusoku no jikoku ni_

_Kibou no me ga deru nda_

_Futari ga deatta koro_

_Yume nado mada tane data_

_Dore kurai toki ga sugi_

_Hana wa saku no darou_

_Kono namida wo kimi ni sasagu_

_Motto kimi ga kagayakunara_

_Zutto mimamotteta_

_Chinmoku no sora kara_

_Ima boku wa ame ni narou_

_Chiisana shiawase_

_Miagete ita taiyou_

_Kitai ni fukuramu_

_Ano mirai ga tsubomisa_

_Kokoro ga kawaita toki_

_Dareka no ai wo motometa_

_Kanashimi no kaze ga fuki_

_Hana ga kareru hi made_

_Kono namida wo kimi ni sasagu_

_Tatoe kimi ga kidzukanakute mo_

_Sukoshi atatakakute_

_Nantonaku natsukashii_

_Sou boku wa ame ni narou_

_Mabuta wo tojita mejiri kara_

_Nagareochita atsui mono_

_Ano sora e to nobotte_

_Fukan de miru ai ni kaware_

_Kono namida wo kimi ni sasagu_

_Motto kimi ga kagayaku nara_

_Zutto mimamotteta_

_Chinmoku no sora kara_

_Ima boku wa ame ni narou_

_Aa kimi ni sasagu_

_Konna boku ni dekiru koto wa_

_Kimi no munashisa wo_

_Sukoshi demo iyasu koto_

_Saa boku wa ame ni narou_

Here's the English lyrics of the song. By the way, that song was Kono Namida Wo Kimi Ni Sasagu sung by NO NAME (The name of the group that sung it) from AKB48. I don't own the song, it belongs to AKB48.

_All our wishes_

_sleep in the earth._

_And when the time comes,_

_hope begins to sprout._

_When we first met,_

_our dream was still a seed._

_I wonder how many years it will take_

_for it to blossom into a flower._

_I offer my tears to you._

_If you're going to shine brighter,_

_I'll become the rain falling_

_from the silent sky which always watched over you._

_That small happiness,_

_that sun up in the sky,_

_grow bigger with hope._

_That future is still a flower bud._

_When my heart got thirsty,_

_I searched for the love of others._

_The wind of sadness continues to blow_

_until all flowers wither._

_I offer my tears to you._

_And even if you don't realize it,_

_I'll become the rain,_

_a bit warm yet familiar rain…_

_That warm thing flowing_

_from your eyes as you close them_

_evaporate into the sky_

_and become the love which watches over you from above._

_I offer my tears to you._

_If you're going to shine brighter,_

_I'll become the rain falling_

_from the silent sky which always watched over you._

_Ah, I offer it all to you,_

_the only thing I can do_

_is ease your loneliness, if only a bit._


End file.
